gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WB Kids Sports: Ultimate Soccer Jam
, known as WB Kids Sports: Ultimate Football Jam in Europe, Latin America, Asia and Africa, is a six-a-side association football (soccer) simulation game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD. Synopsis The player can choose between 16 teams based on WB Kids shows and compete against them in three different modes: Exhibition, League and Cup. The game follows the basic rules of association football, although power-ups can also be achieved during the game. Teams With the exception of the goalkeepers, played by random figures, all outfield players consist of WB Kids characters. ''TuneSquad'' Main *Bugs Bunny (captain) *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig Substitutes *Petunia Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepé Le Pew ''The Trainees'' Main *Buster Bunny (captain) *Babs Bunny (co-captain) *Plucky Duck *Hamton Pig *Gogo Dodo Substitutes *Shirley the Loon *Furrball Pussycat *Sweetie Bird *Fowlmouth *Fifi La Fume ''Animaniacs Thunderbolts'' Main *Yakko Warner (captain) *Wakko Warner (co-captain) *Dot Warner (co-captain) *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel Substitutes *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Hello Nurse *Rita the Cat *Runt the Dog *Minerva Mink ''Speed of Sound'' Main *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (captain) *Flappy McFinger *Evelynn Rodriguez *Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl Substitutes *GoofFinger *Cooper Elledge * * * ''The Pets'' Main *Lego (captain) *Wag *Rose *Bunnicula *Chester Substitutes *Harold *Hank * * * ''Warner Bros. Rejects'' Main *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (captain) *Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Roddy MacStew *Laura the Cat *Dominic the Dog Substitutes *Captain Smirk *Spork * * * ''The Wild Ones'' Main *George Doggie (captain) *Linda Doggie *Catnip Alleycat *Miguel Mouse *Bella Cat Substitutes * * * * * ''Barbwowers'' Main *Yogi Bear (captain) *Scooby-Doo *Fred Flintstone *George Jetson *Collin the Face Paint Substitutes *Shaggy Rogers *Blue Falcon *Penelope Pitstop *Officer Otto Fox *Coco Crow ''Cartoon Classics'' Main *Blossom (captain) *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Samurai Jack *Madison Substitutes *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dee Dee *The Scotsman *Hoppy ''New Toonz'' Main *Gumball Watterson (captain) *Bigfoot *Grizzly Bear *Eric McEdderson *K.O. Substitutes *Darwin Watterson *Alien *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Claire the Ghost [Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''/MGM Cartoons-themed team] Main *Tom Cat (captain) *Jerry Mouse (co-captain) *Spike Bulldog *Butch Cat *Droopy Substitutes * * * * * ''The Soccer Fighters'' Main *Sonic the Hedgehog (captain) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Princess Sally Acorn Substitutes *Cream the Rabbit *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog [The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man-themed team] Main *Mega Man (captain) *Pac-Man (co-captain) * * * Substitutes * * * * * ''The Goal Six'' Main *Twilight Sparkle (captain) *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie Substitutes *Applejack *Fluttershy * * * ''The Losers'' Main *Dick Dastardly (captain) *Muttley (co-captain) *Elmer Fudd *The Red Guy *Ripper Substitutes *Mr. Badger * * * * ''The Dangerous Losers'' Main *Yosemite Sam (captain) *Bryte *Aku *The Brain *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Substitutes *Supreme Leader *Ragnarok Tusks * * * Fields *Acme Stadium *FingerTown Woods *Petbridge Arena *Monster Land *The Freakazoid Cave *Mail Shop *[The Doggies-themed stadium] *[Hey Alley Cat!-themed stadium] *stadium *Network-themed stadium *Cartoons-themed stadium *[Sonic the Hedgehog-themed stadium] *[Mega Man-themed stadium] *[Pac-Man-themed stadium] *[My Little Pony-themed stadium] Gameplay Modes Exhibition League Cup Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Droopy, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird and Officer Otto Fox *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Evelynn Rodriguez, Princess Sally Acorn, Fifi La Fume, Penelope Pitstop, Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Applejack *Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck, Linda Doggie, Amy Rose, Twilight Sparkle, Bryte, Petunia Pig and Claire the Ghost *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Pac-Man and the WB Kids Sports Announcer *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Miguel Mouse, Jerry Mouse and the Red Guy *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and Hello Nurse *Billy West as Hamton Pig, Flappy McFinger, George Doggie, Tom Cat, Elmer Fudd and Supreme Leader *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Scooby-Doo, Muttley, Furrball Pussycat and Runt the Dog *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fowlmouth, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and GoofFinger *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Knuckles the Echidna * as Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel, Rose, Laura the Cat, Bubbles and Cream the Rabbit *Jason Griffith as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Kat Cressida as Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Hynden Walch as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag * as Bunnicula *Sean Astin as Chester and Shadow the Hedgehog *Paul Rugg as Freakazoid *Ed Asner as Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Craig Ferguson as Roddy MacStew *Jeff Bennett as Dominic the Dog, Johnny Bravo and Foghorn Leghorn *Roger Craig Smith Catnip Alleycat *Cindy Robinson as Bella Cat *Patton Oswalt as Collin the Face Paint *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Candi Milo as Dexter and Sweetie Bird *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Hoppy *Mae Whitman as Madison and Fluttershy *TBD as Gumball Watterson *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Eric Edelstein as Grizzly Bear *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Yosemite Sam, the Brain, Pepé Le Pew, Captain Smirk, Spork and Mr. Badger *E.G. Daily as Miles "Tails" Prower, Rainbow Dash and Buttercup *Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Coco Crow *Greg Baldwin as Ripper, Aku and Ragnarok Tusks *Robbie Daymond as Mega Man *Bobby Moynihan as Spike and Panda Bear *Catherine Taber as Rarity *Jessica DiCicco as Pinkie Pie * as Shirley the Loon *Bernadette Peters as Rita the Cat *Julie Brown as Minerva Mink *Brian Kimmet as Harold *Rodger Bumpass as Hank *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman *Cree Summer as Darwin Watterson *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Demetri Martin as Ice Bear *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Yuri Lowenthal as Silver the Hedgehog Trivia *The game's title is a reference to Space Jam. *The game is inspired by the Mario Strikers duology, Disney Sports Soccer (known as Disney Sports Football in Europe) and the FIFA Street series. *The Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Pac-Man and My Little Pony characters appear under license of their respective owners. *Gumball and Darwin's voices are provided by adult voice actors rather than children on this game. Category:Video games Category:Sports video games Category:Football Category:Soccer Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:WB Kids Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:E Category:PEGI 3 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas